Nedra
Nedra '''is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". She is an abnormally large tiefling girl who joined the Fine Day Boardwalk Company to quell her itch to fight. '''Biography Nedra's father is the balor demon behind the Onrush. As a child, she was taken hostage by the Grand Design and moved around to keep her out of her father’s hands. She was raised by the pirate lord Zazalamel, who taught her how to fight. When Nedra’s father learned of her location, Nedra was handed off to another pirate lord, Lot Nyeth. Not wanting the hot-blooded tiefling around the delicate research he was overseeing, Lot allowed Mr. Thoroughday to look after Nedra. Given orders to keep her entertained and stop her from hurting others, Thoroughday brought her to the island where Jahal Cove and the Fine Day Boardwalk Company resided when she was 12. She claims Eel's Gape, a town on the southeast coast of the mainland (or the Big Island, as she called it) to be her home from before she came to the island with the Boardwalk Company, though she hasn't said more. She has also claimed to see a 'ghost' when she closes her eyes and sleeps who asks why she doesn't kill when she fights and that she should. At some point after the Fine Day Boardwalk company set up their carnival, Nedra ripped off the arm of a lizard man named Old Young Cletus. She took the arm as a trophy and expressed a great desire to fight his hunting rival, Onslow Green. Around a week before the events of the series, Nedra found an elf named Viktor trying to break into the chamber beneath her quarters. Nedra tried to stop him as he left, resulting in Viktor being bloodied and Nedra sustaining corruption damage under her left arm. Appearance Standing at over nine feet tall, Nedra is a hulking tiefling girl with horns that extend outward before curving up, raising her stature to over ten feet. She has hooves, a tail, and long hair and wears plate armor, making her appearance in battle quite fierce. Personality Adventures at the Table Chapter One Skrung, Redd, Risf, and Pliskin learned about Nedra while exploring the Fine Day Boardwalk in episode three but did not see her. They told Wake, Ezra, and Eloy about her in episode four. When Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Skrung, Redd, and Zia'ka went to the boardwalk in episode seven to investigate the temple, Wake decided to challenge Nedra in order to help the others get inside. After a brief exchange of friendly greetings, Nedra went into a barbarian rage and charged for Wake. The resulting fight was close but thanks to steady training and a bit of help from Eloy, Wake was able to barely scrape a win. Ecstatic after the fight, Nedra declared Wake the new champion and took him into her chambers. The two of them had a talk, where Wake convinced Nedra to help him and his friends get inside the temple. in episode eight, Nedra led the group into the temple so they could investigate. Afterwards, when Wake asked if Nedra could come with them, Mr. Thoroughday explained that they would need to buy out her contract. Enraged by the implications of slavery, Wake punched Mr. Thoroughday through the contract. Thinking a fight was going on, Nedra picked up a chair and had to be talked out of attacking anyone while Ezra used his deception skills to swindle Thoroughday. Wake offered to teach Nedra how to focus her powers rather than just relying on brute strength. He demonstrated the effectiveness of technique by punching a hole into a nearby tree. After a few tries, Nedra managed to imitate the display and agreed to the training. At Jahal Cove, Nedra went with the others to the Flappy Stingray to talk to Mary Pibbs. She went with Wake, Ezra, and Eloy to speak to the necromancer, Mr. Rattles, since leaving her at the Stingray likely would have resulted in property damage. Nedra listened to a story being told to the town's children by one of Rattle's gargoyles while the others talked to him. When the story ended, Rattles provided Nedra with a gargoyle to punch. She then punched Eloy through the wall of Rattles' shop and into Abigail's general goods store. There, she met and befriended Abigail's adopted son, Timothy. In episode nine, Nedra was in the Flappy Stingray during the parley with Captain Ave Lo of the navy. After the meeting, Troy Hultch used his healing magic to heal her and Timothy of Viktor's corruption. Gulfur then coerced her and Timothy into playing a game of craps and losing all their money. She was not chosen to go on the manhunt for Viktor to the southern island. Chapter Two In episode twelve, Nedra attended the party at the Flappy Stingray celebrating Viktor’s death. Nedra spent a portion of the evening gambling with Harros, Gulfur, Arundhati, and Wake. In episode thirteen, Nedra began her training under Wake. She was able to focus on his words during meditation, but, when she was sparring with Timothy, Abigail’s pumpkin patch was destroyed. At the Flappy Stingray, Nedra was present for the party the day before the Wonders set sail. Later, Nedra was given the role of security aboard the Yeldin and instructed to keep anyone that didn’t have the permission of one of the crew members off of the ship. The next morning, the crew boarded the Yeldin and set sail eastward. After being at sea for a time, they came upon the Witness Tower, a massive, porcelain structure protruding out of the sea. Nedra stayed on the Yeldin while the tower was being investigated. In episode fourteen, Nedra remained on the Yeldin to defend it while the Mantaruva was being investigated. In episode fifteen, Nedra signed her name on Ezra's talent show sign up sheet. Her talent was a poorly spelled "petting zoo." Ezra questioned her about that while she was training with Wake, and Nedra told him it was based off of what Mr. Thoroughday told her. Wake and Ezra managed to deduce that she meant to say competing zoo. Wake and Eloy then teamed up for a training session with Nedra. Eloy summoned Ray, an illusory dancing zombie, for Nedra to punch, but, in her enthusiasm, she missed him twice and fell off the ship. Wake attempted to demonstrate to Nedra the proper way to punch with focus, but he also missed Ray and fell into the water. After Eloy got rid of Ray with an illusion of Billy Punchyface, Wake changed tactics by having Eloy use a charm spell on Nedra to teach her the importance of focus. Under the effects of the enchantment, Nedra was unable to punch a tiny cup, which managed to convey the point of the exercise. She agreed to try harder in her training with Wake but shot Eloy a hostile look. Nedra followed the rest of the Natural Wonders onto an island populated by deer. During their investigation, Nedra ran off to chase after some of the deer, with Pliskin following. During the rest of the group's investigations in episode sixteen, Nedra teamed up with Pliskin and Skrung to defend Onslow Green, who had been turned into a deer, from an army of zombie deer monsters. She helped to protect Onslow Green by barricading him inside of a pillow fort. When Wake, who had been turned into a deer as well, arrived back at the Toad in the Hole, the tavern where they had holed up, Nedra happily petted him. In episode seventeen, Nedra was positioned in the Toad in the Hole with Wake, Ezra, and Eloy to act as the last line of defense. When Risf fired a cannon shot into the tavern during the fourth wave, Nedra prepared to engage the invading deer zombies, but Carble the gargoyle managed to destroy them all with a sonic scream. She finally got to fight some kobold abominations during the fifth wave. After Onslow Green was turned into a bean, Nedra went with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Carble to rescue him from the wendigo. When the wendigo created puppets out of Onslow Green and Wake's bodies, Nedra flew into a rage and charged straight at the Onslow puppet. The puppet tried to shoot her, but her rage exerted so much force that the bullets missed her. Nedra tried to punch her adversary, but Onslow opened his mouth and grabbed her hand. She managed to block his attempted bite, and, when he smashed her face with his gun, she smiled gleefully. When the wendigo went to attack Wake, Nedra missed her reaction strike but managed to smash the creature in the back of the head when his attack was finished. She then helped remove Ezra's alchemy jug from puppet Onslow's throat by punching him in the stomach, an improvised heimlich maneuver. When Onslow passed out after regaining control of his body, Nedra dragged him away from the wendigo while Wake, Ezra, and Eloy prepared to blow him up with explosive bolts. In episode eighteen, Nedra received a tetsubo, a large wooden club studded with metal inlets, from Wake. When Calliope was introduced to Nedra, Wake mentioned that he was teaching her to control her anger. Calliope responded by saying that he wasn’t a very good teacher. That night, after being awoken by Ezra in response to Raniero Confictura’s intrusion, Nedra used her bat to launch the scrying orb found by Redd out into the ocean. The next morning, they sailed into Bulkard’s port. Wake spent some time teaching Nedra how to read and write before sparring with her above deck, putting on a fantastic display for other nearby vessels, much to Ezra’s dismay. During her lessons, the word “demon” seemed to resonate strongly with Nedra for some unknown reason. After settling their business at the port, the crew was gathered and permitted entrance into the upper area of Bulkard. In episode nineteen, Nedra stayed aboard Yeldin practicing her writing at Wake’s request. When Wake returned that evening, he brought Nedra to the Kal embassy where the Wonders had been offered rooms for their stay in Bulkard by Oso, the Kal’s advisor. In episode twenty, Nedra was relaxing in the Kal embassy with several other members of the crew when they were interrupted by AJ, a raggedy looking elf. He claimed to have been cursed by Schrodinger, the god of time, to teleport around the world every twelve hours in search of 100 items on a list. After AJ stole guard uniforms from the embassy and they debated among themselves, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, and Nedra agreed to assist the stranger in recovering a dire elephant tusk from Bulkard’s zoo. At the zoo, the group convinced one of the zookeepers that they were sent by the Kals and she gave them several tasks to attend to before letting them see the elephants. First, they were instructed to remove an object from the wing of Bruce, a giant bat. On the third floor, Eloy put the bats to sleep so Ezra could climb onto Bruce and extract the object from his wing. After Bruce woke up and was stunned by a quick blow from Wake, Nedra began running out of the area with the others. When Wake leaped from the third floor, Nedra failed to catch him, and the merman landed in a pile of guano before the group escaped together. Their next task was to remove a fae creature from the purple worm enclosure. They deduced that the creature was a faerie dragon and used a pile of magical artifacts to lure it out. With a bit of cajoling and the offer of enchanted sweets, they convinced the small dragon to come with them and named it Yt. Lastly, they were asked to check on the herd of nightmares, which shared a large enclosure with the dire elephants. The heat exuded by the steeds barred their path, but Ezra and AJ started a fire and Nedra ignited her storm aura to lure the animals off to one side. Then, Nedra stayed behind to look after the flaming beasts while the others continued ahead to the elephants. After retrieving the dire elephant tusk, Ezra returned and brought Nedra out of the zoo. Regrouping in front of the zookeeper, they tried to allay her worries, but AJ distracted her by revealing that the sahuagin were eating the hyenas. They released the children and returned to town. After handing over the blink pyramids, AJ was enveloped by portal and disappeared. In episode twenty-one, an exhausted Nedra sat around a table at the Kal embassy with Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Calliope, and Zia’ka. After drinking some of the coffee that Ezra had made with his alchemy jug, Nedra was so energetic that she punched Lieutenant Gore, who had just joined them, square in the face. However, Gore was completely unaffected by the strike. They were soon joined by Serpil Juniem, Oso, and Prince Ozlem Kal. Once the meeting had been concluded, Nedra and Wake left to prepare for her upcoming match in the fight pit. After regrouping with Eloy and Ezra, the four of them headed to the bard college to meet with the headmaster. At the fight pit, Nedra and Wake went into the back room to await the match. Hearing the crowd whisper about her opponent, Nedra was filled with excitement. When the two champions walked into the arena to face each other, there was a stark contrast between Nedra’s ferocity and Barabus’ composure. As the match began, the two titans clashed in a series of terrible blows. Nedra used her tetsubo to place Barabus on the defensive, but the experienced warrior managed to use his tower shield to knock the club out of her hands and retaliated with vicious strikes from his warhammer. Now weaponless, Nedra moved in and dealt powerful attacks to the bird-man. After some encouraging words from Wake to refocus her, Nedra rammed into Barabus’ midsection with her horns, lifted him into the air, and plowed him into the ground with all of her weight behind the assault. The effort left her exhausted, however, and she collapsed on the floor with Barabus. The bout left both contenders weary, but, as the first stand up again, Barabus was declared the victor. Then, Barabus went over to assist Nedra and congratulate her on a well-fought match. Back on the ship, Nedra was at the crew meeting where Wake explained his plan to use the blink pyramids to transport the Collective One’s heart aboard Yeldin after it had already set sail back to Jahal Cove. In episode twenty-two, Wake approached a dejected Nedra, who was depressed after her recent loss at the fight pit. Sharing a story from his past, Wake comforted his pupil. Hearing his words, Nedra had an epiphany about her motivation to fight, which changed her outlook and calmed much of the rage within her. In episode twenty-three, after congratulating Eloy on his performance, Confictura requested the Wonders’ presence at the arranged meeting with Lot. Nedra was not one of the ones chosen to participate in the parley. After they returned to the ship, the crew discussed the plans for both traveling to the Unwitnessed Kingdom and completing the mission assigned to them by Gore. They agreed to split into two parties to complete both quests in a timely manner. Nedra would accompany the party heading to the Unwitnessed Kingdom. In episode twenty-four, Nedra accompanied the crew on the voyage to the Unwitnessed Kingdom. During the expedition into the underwater realm, she stayed on board the Yeldin. In episode twenty-nine, Nedra returned to Bulkard aboard the Yeldin after the Unwitnessed Kingdom exploration group came back from their mission with a sizable amount of treasure. After successfully trading for the heart of the Collective One, the Wonders departed Bulkard and set off for Jahal Cove. Once they had arrived, Zia’ka placed the artifact in its proper location and returned to her people as a priestess of the Collective One. Then, the rest of the Wonders left Jahal on their next adventure. Chapter Three In episode thirty, the Wonders began making their way to Eburkal. After retracing their path to Bulkard for a time, they diverged from familiar waters and turned more toward the mainland. Nedra continued her training under Wake, becoming more proficient in the disciplined style of fighting he was teaching her. As they continued their journey, the ship and crew were plagued by torpedo snails, small, black, poisonous creatures that occasionally turned invisible. One night, a mysterious fog beset the Yeldin, and it was infested by numerous torpedo snails. While Nedra slept, a sentient patch of mist hovered over her until Wake entered her room to wake her, at which point it flew out a nearby window. She awoke to find a line of torpedo snails down her spine, which Wake quickly removed. Nedra and Yt spent the night being examined by Redd and Risf to learn more about the unusual behavior of the snails while the rest of the Wonders purged the scourge from the ship. That morning, Yeldin ran aground onto the sandbar of an archipelago as they sailed through the fog. Deciding to take a short break after the long night, each of the crew took shifts on watch to look out for any danger. After everyone had rested up, they awoke to find Poliffi, a female, seagull aarakocra, entangled in the Yeldin’s rigging. She had gotten lost in the fog and requested to stay with the Wonders while regaining her bearings. Bursting onto the deck, Redd revealed that the torpedo snails were infected with vampirism and demanded that the island be investigated. While the others stayed behind to watch over the ship and scavenge materials from other wrecks on the beach, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Redd, and Nedra set off to explore. After passing through a jungle filled with poisonous plants, the group came onto a beach where they could see a galleon buried upside-down in the sands on a nearby island and flying a Rumblood flag. When Wake attempted to swim over to it, he was dragged underwater by a large, jawed tentacle. In episode thirty-one, when Wake broke free from the unknown creature’s grasp, it emitted a black cloud of ink that enveloped the merman.Seeing Wake in peril, Nedra immediately jumped into the water. Entering the monster’s domain, a toothy tentacle raked Nedra, which she responded to by grabbing the appendage and burning it with a blast of heated water (hellish rebuke). Despite her fighting prowess, the young tiefling couldn’t swim and began to sink after attacking the creature. Through a combined effort, they were able to defeat the sea monster, which turned out to be a goblin squid. Wake rescued Nedra and guided her over to the next island with the rest of the party to investigate the large shipwreck. Finding torpedo snails along the shaded side of the vessel, they decided to search the inside of the ship, using a hatch that was placed on the top of the ship to enter it. Within the dilapidated structure, they found evidence involving the Bottled Lightning Project, similar to what had been seen on the Mantaruva. As they delved deeper into the ship, they came upon a massive, millipede-like creature that could form and deform human faces along its carapace. When they attempted to pass by it in a hallway, it lurched upward, revealing a bloody, human ribcage on its underside, grabbed Nedra, and dragged her through a small opening into another room. The rest of the group immediately chased after it to rescue her. The terrifying monster began biting down on Nedra with its rows of ribcages. She retaliated by igniting it in a burst of flames (hellish rebuke) but failed to free herself from its grasp. As the creature’s attack continued, Nedra’s armor prevented the worst of the damage. When Redd set the millipede ablaze with her touch, the segment restraining Nedra melted away, freeing the tiefling from its clutches. Eager to join the fight in full, Nedra brought down her bat on the part Redd was holding in place, dealing a devastating finishing blow to the monstrosity. The ribcages along its underside melted away, leaving only the millipede shell remaining. Taking a brief moment of rest after the battle, the party healed their wounds. Wake used a remove curse scroll on Nedra to eliminate the effects of any venom she had been injected with. Then, they were joined by a large orc and an adolescent half-elf with two pseudodragons on his shoulders. The pair introduced themselves as Mite and Roc Ashdrake, members of a group of paranormal investigators looking into the Bottled Lightning Project. The two parties agreed to work together to search for any clues that might be found on the decrepit ship. In episode thirty-two, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Nedra, Redd, Roc, and Mite continued to explore the ruins of the overturned galleon. As the investigation took them deeper within the vessel, they found evidence that it was being inhabited by vampires. Their previous encounter and the remains of gruesome experiments also indicated the presence of flesh golems. Suddenly, Nedra was struck with a poisonous dagger from an unseen assailant. Chasing after the shadowy figure, the group subdued and captured a young, sickly goblin vampire. With the group divided on whether to kill the thrall or not, they agreed to keep him alive until they had searched the entire ship. Leaving Mite and Roc behind to look after the captive, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Redd, and Nedra pushed forward in the hopes of finding and killing the head vampire. Proceeding onto the next floor of the ship, they came upon a room filled with traps. When they attempted to open a door leading out of the room, they discovered that it froze anything that came into contact with it. With some clever thinking, Wake was able to force open the door. Inside was a laboratory that had been used to create flesh golems. The room contained trunks filled with various body parts, and corpses comprised of an amalgamation of races hung on crosses. As they made their way back out of the room, a wall of ice covered the doorway, trapping Nedra inside. However, when the ice melted away a moment later, Nedra had vanished. In episode thirty-three, Nedra was found encased in ice within a laboratory deep inside the ship. The others were able to free her from her confinement, though she continued to suffer from the effects of the cold. Scavenging what they could from the lab, the group left the galleon and began heading back to their own ships. As they made their way back, Ezra left with Mite and Roc to take a tour of their ship, leaving Wake, Eloy, Nedra, and Redd to return to the Yeldin. Wake had Risf take a look at Nedra, and the kobold revealed that she was very susceptible to the cold: her blood was partially frozen. With their business on the island concluded, the Wonders set sail for the port of Rite, staying near the archipelago rather than traversing the open ocean. During the voyage, the Yeldin had wandered into the presence of a massive storm giant and was caught amid numerous large manta rays trying to escape. Eloy garnered the giant’s attention by playing a soothing song on his bagpipes, but, when the song stopped, the giant seemed displeased. He grabbed the ship in his massive hands raised it to his face. Notes & Trivia * Source for Nedra's "The Elementalist" class: https://www.dmsguild.com/product/216381/OAP-The-Elementalist-Class * When describing Nedra for her official artwork, Zito said she looks like Samara (the girl from "The Ring") on pixie sticks. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Lockwood Natural Wonders